Like mother, like daughter
by FaithWhitwell
Summary: Emma has just found out who Rebecca truly was along with her plan and her lies. And it hurts. She decides to confide in Laurel and uncovers her own secrets and lies before she end up hurting more the people she cares about. How will Laurel react ? How will Kristin ? Will Emma forgive Rebecca and think of her as her mother ?
1. Chapter 1

Emma finally stood up from Sutton's bed and walked toward the door as she wiped away the few tears that were running down her cheeks. As she opened it, she was surprised to find Laurel was about to knock.

"Oh, it's you I wanted to see, come in !" Emma said with a light smile.

"Me too obviously but that can wait", Laurel said a bit confused. "Have you been crying ?" she asked concerned as she entered the room and sat on the bed.

"Is mom home yet ?" Emma asked as she followed her and sat in front of her.

"No, why ?" Laurel answered surprised.

"Just checking."

"So...tell me what's up !"

"I have something to tell you and it's very big. But before I do, I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you and that I love you..."

"Sutton, God, you're scaring me" Laurel said afraid.

Emma heard but did not stop talking until she was over.

"...I am telling you that now because you won't probably want to hear it when I am done. I can just hope that you'll forgive me."

She looked down and took a deep breath before she began.

"Laurel, I am so sorry I lied to you for weeks, I am not who I say I am...

"Where are you going with this ?" Laurel interrupted confused.

"... I'm not Sutton. I am her twin sister. My name is Emma Becker." Emma went on as she was staring at Laurel.

She was waiting for a reaction, for her to say something. After what seemed like ages to Emma, Laurel burst out in laughter.

"Nice one Sutton, you got me for a moment ! It's not the best prank you pulled ever but I gotta admit, you're a wonderful actress." Laurel said laughing.

Emma was still staring at her, she did not even blink. She looked dreadfully serious and genuinely sad.

"You don't actually expect me to fall for that, do you ? Okay', let's see what you've got, try and convince me ! " Laurel said laughing.

"What about that" Emma said.

She stood up from the bed and went into the dressing room. Laurel remained still as she seemed interested by what she was going to do next. Emma went to look from her canvas bag. She sat on the bed and handed Laurel her ID card.

You know those can be faked Sutton, right" Laurel made fun of Emma.

"What about a photo, a voice mail, my facebook page" Emma said.

"Is that all ? "Don't bother, can be faked also" Laurel said making it sound like she was disappointed.

"The straight A's, how do you explain that ?"

"Just have to work a little, even you'd be willing to do that for one of your stupid lying games although I didn't think you'd go that far, I am impressed" Laurel went on making fun of Emma.

"Heeey, that's actually mean !" Emma stated laughing as Laurel joined her.

"Ask Thayer and Madds, then ! God, even ask Ethan ! They know, they'll tell you" Emma went on still laughing.

Emma was sad and serious in the first place. She herself almost forgot she had been crying just before Laurel went in, almost forgot Laurel should be mad at her right now for having been lied to for so many weeks and almost forgot about Rebecca and Sutton for Laurel made her laugh. It was typical of her and one of the reason she loved her.

"They are your friends Sutton, that won't work ! C'mon, is that the best you've got ?" Laurel went on with a bright smile.

Emma was running out of ideas, she actually had a decisive element that can prove Laurel wrong one and for all, it was fairly obvious though, and yet she couldn't use it for it would mean sinking down to Sutton's level, which she was not going to do. She tried something else.

"Remember when I agreed to give you a ride to Char's and..."

"I was the one to give you a ride that day if I recall" she said laughing.

"My first day here, I let you drive because I didn't know the way to her place or the one to the drycleaner's for that matters."

"You're good at this, I almost believed you !"

"Okay', just think about it, it's possible that Sutton has siblings you don't know about as she was adopted."

"Ah, I see where all of this came from, Sutton." Laurel began laughing. "Don't let yourself go down there, thinking about the family that you could have had, those guys gave you up, let me at least give you that piece of advice because you've been so nice to me lately...

Laurel stopped as she saw Emma's face lightened slightly.

"You've said it yourself, Sutton's been nice to you lately... It would be because it was not Sutton but me." Emma answered with a smile on her face.

"You've got a point, Sutton's wouldn't bear to be that nice that long even for one of her stupid lying game."

"I couldn't agree more" Emma said saddened and looking away.

"I can't believe I just said that" Emma then said shocked at what she just thought and said aloud. "Wait a second, you believe me ?" she asked even more surprised.

"I do." Laurel answered smiling. " I actually suspected something to be going on without knowing what it was 'cos yeah, Sutton changed all of sudden and was very nice which was very unlikely. I never expected it to be that crazy, though. And, I was just playing you 'cos you looked like you could use to laugh a little."

"You really are the perfect child !"

"It's what they keep telling me !"

They both burst out into laughter.

"So... you're not mad at me for having lied to you all this time ?" Emma asked in a more serious tone.

"Mad at you for being this wonderful sister I have been dreaming for since... forever ? Nope." She answered before giving Emma a hug. "Now, tell me how did you and Sutton meet ? Where is she and why are you here ? The whole story ! Laurel asked exited.

[...]

"Are you okay ? " Emma asked Laurel.

"Sure. It is just when I said it was crazy earlier, I didn't know what I was talking about : now it's even crazier ! I mean if you only take into account the murder and Alec possibly being involved. Someone doesn't really want the secret of the twin to get out !" she realized.

Emma did not what to say. Both of them were lost in their thoughts.

"So, why did you tell me anyway ?" Laurel asked as she was completely changing the subject. "I understand why you didn't before so why now, what happened, is that what you were crying for ?".

"Except for the fact that I thought I was about to lost you, yeah something did happen and it made me cry my eyes out... Well, I told you, Alec knows, Sutton told Thayer, Ethan guessed and I told Madds... it seemed like everyone knew but you. And call me selfish but I just discovered I have been lied to among other things and I am just so angry and hurt. And, it's not like I could blame them when I am kinda doing the same here. So, I decided to come forward for you not to be as much hurt as I am right now. I care to much about you to put through that."

Laurel sat next to Emma and her back.

"You maybe lied to me about what your name was, but I know that everything else you said was genuine like when you said you loved me. I know that every advice you game me was what you, Emma, truly thought was best to do, not what Sutton would think. Hell, you even hoped I would forgive you and did not even ask for my forgiveness. And you've been so nice to everyone, that's who you are and that what makes you different."

"Thanks Laurel" Emma said as she laid her head on Laurel shoulder.

Laurel laid hers on Emma's. They remained like that for a moment.

"Will you tell me what happened anyway ?" Laurel asked breaking the silence.

"I found out who our birth mother was and I also found out Sutton already knew and that the two of them were even plotting for weeks together." The woman played me all this time, she talked to me like everyday like you know I wasn't just her daughter and all !" she answered mad as ever.

"I am so sorry" Laurel said sincerely.

Emma did not say anything nor did she move.

"And who would that be ?"

"Rebecca."


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca was making herself a cup a coffee. Or at least she was trying too. She put down the pot as she was ready to fill her cup for a new wave of pain stroke her.

"Mom, what's up ?" Jordan asked concerned coming toward her.

She turned around to face him.

"I didn't hear you come in. You're home early, weren't you supposed to..." she began while wiping away the few tears she shed.

"Drop it ! " he said gently cutting her short.

"That ? It's nothing, I'm okay, don't worry." She smiled.

Jordan now faced Rebecca's back. He watched her fill her cup, put the pot back and sit at the table. He did not move nor did he say anything. Their eyes met.

"That Sutton girl..." he began.

"What about her ?"

"She is your daughter isn't she ? "He dropped casually. "From the look on your face, I guess she is. And so must be the other one though I don't know what her name is." He said sarcastically.

"Emma, her name's Emma" she just said lost in her thoughts.

Jordan decided not to ask when or even if she was planning to tell him which he thought was unlikely. He would have plenty of time to be mad later.

"How did you found out anyway ?"

"You should tell her to be more discrete one minute she was here, the other she was there, she was like in two places at the same time. The clothes and the hair were not the same" he said first using his fingers to count. Then I talked to her when I caught her in the pool and she never seemed to remember at school. That's when I'd also noticed that she was always there and despite what you said you didn't mind and weren't gonna tell her parents anything. I'd figured you had no reason to be that close exept maybe for this one. Anyway, I am listening" he said while taking a seat in front of her.

[...]

"... and Emma just found out Sutton knew all about me for quite some time, she found out was we were planning and realized how horrible it was, how horrible we were along with the mere fact that we played her all this time" Rebecca finished her tale.

She took a deep breath.

"I had lost them for seventeen long years and now that I came to find them back I turned my daughters against each other and I lost Emma probably for good and Sutton, well Sutton... I messed it all up ! I so regret what I've done, if only you knew. I am willing to do anything for her to give me a second chance to make it up to her. I so badly want her in my life, want to be her mother" she sighed.

She looked down and it seemed as though she was about to cry. Jordan took her hand in hers and try to confort her.

"I have always thought about you as my mom, you know." He began.

Rebecca looked up and stared at him unasure of where he was going with this.

"Because, you were a mom to me, the only one I ever knew for that matters. You loved me, you took care of me and were there for me and..."

"Still do" she said in a slight smile.

He smiled back at her.

"I know you, I know the way you are and I know it's the way you are willing to be with Emma if she'd let you..." he began.

"That's my problem, she'd never let me after what happened and it's not like I could blame her, you know. She probably went back to see Kristin"

"I know it's the way you are willing to be with her if she'd let you" he repeated " and I'm sure she sees that or she will, she is that kind of person, she is very understandable. Once I realized who she was, I figured that out. Let her some time. Kristin is yet the best mother she ever knew, and for what I saw of her, yeah, she is a terrific mother but it's also not Kristin's fault if she had been lied to, they messed with her the way they messed with you. Once Emma gets to know you, she'll see you're even greater a mom."

A small smile formed accross her lips. He was so sweet to her.

"I wouldn't even forgive myself, how would she ?"

"What you did was not that horrible" he said sounding hopeful.

"How's that ?" she asked confused." She was looking for me, I knew who she was, and yet I lied to her but told Sutton like I prefered her twin sister over her. Hell, I went as far as comploting with her !

"You and I both know that's not true. You found one of your twins, Sutton, and found out she was looking for you and was willing to get revenge for how much they've hurt you, I guess it was appealing and it's not like those guys didn't deserve it, you know. And after Emma went through in foster care, you wanted her to have a real family to come in. She waited her whole life so she could wait a little more, right ? Besides, what have you done..."

"that I haven't" said an unsecure voice.

Both Jordan and Rebecca turned around to see Emma standing in the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know when Sutton and Rebecca met for the first time." Emma began. "Thayer thinks Sutton added two and two together when they both found Rebecca's locket or perhaps just after her accident when we thought she was dead. I think she didn't know when she went to L.A, I think she was lured there, but I also think that she fooled me all along".

Laurel and Emma were sat in front of each other on Sutton's bed. Emma had told Laurel everything she knew and was now sharing her hypothesis. Laurel did not know what else to say or to do to comfort Emma. She handed her hand over to her for Emma to take it, which she did. She could only make her talk to lift her heart and listen to what she had to say.

"What makes you think that ?" Laurel thus ask, her face looking sympathetic.

"Do you remember when I told you Sutton never went to the cabin the night of Nisha's party but only contacted me days after, the night of the father-daughter dance ?"

Laurel nodded.

"Well, she told me she had stolen and I believed her but now I truly think that is what really set her back a few days was the fact they she and Rebecca met and plotted together. Rebecca must have lured her to L.A although I wouldn't be so sure about that, you never know with those two" Emma stated.

Laurel pouted. Not that she did not agree with Emma because she did but showing so would not actually comfort her.

"I am willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, though" Emma added.

Laurel smiled. She looked like she was about to cry, she looked almost as much like a mess as Emma did. She was impressed by Emma and the depths of her kindness and her strength.

"Her search was genuine I guess, she knew neither Ruth Peterson nor Annie Hobbs were our mother but she wanted to cast light on this entire case, why it was not Rebecca's name on our birth certificate, how we had been taken away from her, how come I ended up in foster care when she was adopted and so on"

"Couldn't Rebecca do that by herself ?" asked a confused Laurel.

"I don't think she could at first until Sutton came back into her life. Then, I guess she could. But Sutton was already in L.A, maybe it would have been easier and more understandable for Sutton to search all those answers for us. Although it's not like she missed school, her friends or her family for that matters so badly she had to come back, you know. Besides, she had Thayer to help her, his skills really helped us a lot." Emma answered.

"I don't also thinks it's a coincidence if Rebecca came back to town on the very same day Sutton did. I don't think it's a coincidence if she even got back to town now, after seventeen years, right after I came into your lives" Emma carried on.

"She just got divorced though". Laurel said shrugging her shoulders.

"And what do you think that is ?" Emma said while raising an eyebrow. And now she is plotting with Sutton to get back at Ted !"

"Dad ? I just though it was a stupid affair." Laurel said shrugging her shoulders again.

"It's much more complicated than that..." Emma let out in a mysterious tone.

"What ?" asked Laurel puzzled.

"Is mom... I mean is... your mom home yet ?" Emma asked seeming to change the subject.

"No. What's with her anyway, you keep asking" Laurel asked confused.

"It's just there is something I don't want her to learn now and this way. It would give her the fatal blow. She is the closest thing I ever had to a mother and I care about her so much ! I don't want to hurt her more than I already do."

"It's not like you hesitate with me." Laurel said laughing.

"Will you be serious for a minute !" Emma answered smiling. I want to tell her the truth so badly, you know, it breaks my heart to lie to her this way" she ended more serious.

"Then don't" Laurel said simply.

"I told you I can't".

"Why ?"

"When did Justin mother died ?" Emma then ask.

Laurel raised an eyebrow, she seemed confused. The way Emma looked at her encourage her to answer.

"March 1994, I think.

"When did Sutton and I were born ?" Emma carried on.

"October, 17, 199..." Laurel paused as it hit her " Oh my god, October 1994 ! You don't think..."

"Ted's our birth father ? I do".

"Do you think he knows ?".

"About me, I don't know but about Sutton, I think he does. And I think that phone call was from Rebecca telling him she was pregnant with him".

"Wait, wait... It means you and I are sisters !"

Laurel sounded overjoyed, she bounced on the bed to hug Emma.

"It's one way to look at it " said Emma smiling. "I am not sure though... don't think I am not happy but... blood-related or not, you feel like a sister to me" Emma was interrupted.

"No, I understand but I'd rather look at the bright sides".

"Another is I don't think Rebecca stands a chance to get back at Ted with her methods".

"What happened with her exactly ? How did you found out ?" Laurel asked changing the subject.

"Does it really matter ?" Emma said sounding and looking so depressed.

"Yes, have you talked to her ?"

"Not really..." Emma answered.

"You didn't even give her the change to explain herself, to tell you her reasons"

"That wouldn't excuse her" Emma protested.

"But that would explain and probably make it understandable. From what you've told me, she is as much a victim as you are. You were taken away from her, she was lied to. And it even went further with Alec and Ted, you know... Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying she is right doing the things she does the way she does because I am not, I just thinks she's made some mistakes and she deserves a second chance." Laurel began.

She carried on as Emma did not look as she wanted to say something.

"If you don't take into account her revenge towards Alec, she may have lied to you about who she was to you and tell your sister but like you she didn't lie about everything, thanks to her I finally am not afraid anymore to perform, Hell, I am even in band, how awesome is that ?" Laurel finished exited.

Emma wasn't convinced though.

"You also told Madds but keep lying to me..." Laurel was interrupted.

"It's not the same thing" Emma protested again.

"But still, you did. You even plotted with Madds and the others also just like she did. She is also being immoral, do I have to remember that some of the things you did were... illegal ? "

"If you're trying to comfort me, I gotta say it's not working". Emma said.

"No offense but I am trying to show you that she didn't do more than you already did.

"Like mother, like daughter" Emma whispered to herself.

"I am not telling you to forgive her right away or at all for that matters but go talk to her, hear her out ! She is your mother after all and you've been longing for her since forever, give her another chance" Laurel told Emma smiling.

"And if despite everything, she is still that much horrible, I'd be happy to share my mother with you".

"Well thank you Laurel !"

They both burst into laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

The hand on the doorknob, Emma hesitated to open the door of the passenger seat. What was she doing here ? Emma herself wondered. She was no longer so sure.

She turned to face Laurel. She was the very reason she was here. Emma had let Laurel persuade her. Her - probably - newfound baby sister had always seek for Sutton's approbation but she was not so bad at giving advice herself when you let her. Emma was impressed, she had no idea.

Laurel was now making such a face that Emma could not do otherwise but go and confront Rebecca. Emma got down of the car and stood still in front of the Chamberlins' estate. It was hard to believe it used to be Char's house not so long ago she thought to herself while walking toward the door. She was about to knock when she noticed the door was ajar. Just like it was then...

_Emma was about to knock when she noticed the door was ajar. She peeked through the doorway being ready to knock at the same time. Oddly enough she saw Sutton leaving the house through the bay window at the back of the house. Instinctively, she hid behind the door, catching her breath, before Sutton could see her. She could not confront her right now and she could not let anyone that did not know yet that there were two of them._

_ What was Sutton doing here anyway ? Emma wondered but could not provide a proper answer. It was unlikely she was there to retrieve some of her stuff or some of Char's for it mattered. _

_ Emma knocked and entered the house, looking around her expecting to find someone._

_ "Rebecca ?" Emma then asked out loud in a voice that resemble too much Sutton's own voice. It was perhaps softer._

_ "Sutton, if you came back to apologize, the least you could do is to start by calling me..." A voice joked._

_ Clearly, Rebecca has not been around her daughters long enough to know better. She entered the room saying so and was cut at the sight of who whe was talking to._

_ It hit Emma as their eyes met. The only reason Sutton was here earlier was Rebecca, was their mother, her mother. _

_ "And what shoud I call you, Rebecca ? Answered Emma stressing her name. She looked distraught and sounded bitter._

_ "Emma" Rebecca sighed, closing her eyes for a short while. She had no option but to let Emma know she knew about her. She could not fake not to. Besides, it would make things much worse if she did. "I can explain..." she continued._

_ It was no use. Emma already reached the door and was ready to leave. Rebecca caught her arm before she could leave. How cliché was that ? And yet one did not expect any less. However, Emma glared at Rebecca and pulled back her arm from her hold not saying a thing._

_ Rebecca did not know what to do. Emma did not want her to explain herself. It was legitimate, she could not force her. And she was in no position to. But, if she did not, will she ever come back ? She will do something all right only not now. She watched her daughter leave, powerless, leave not only without the answers she came looking for but with more questions._

_ Yes, how cliché was that, uh ? thought Emma to herself. But aren't people predictable ? When someone takes too long to say the truth, the other person in indubitably knows in a more hurtful and does not want to have anything to do anymore with the first, at least for a while. And said first person wants to explain and to be forgiven. _

_ She swore it was not the way it would happen with Laurel, she would reveal everything to her as soon as she could. And she will find a way to tell Kristin._

Voices cut Emma daydreaming short.

"... and Emma just found out Sutton knew all about me for quite some time, she found out what we were planning and realized how horrible it was, how horrible we were along with the mere fact that we played her all this time" it said. It was Rebecca.

Wait there ! Emma was confused. She remembered coming back home after she found out who Rebecca was. She remembered finding Sutton awaiting her in the room they shared. And she remembered Sutton spilling everything without her having to ask for anything.

She thought Sutton was being genuine at the time. She thought she had a fight with Rebecca. They maybe had just both been deceived by their mother but had least they had found her sister back. Sutton was bad deep down, she had been manipulated all along. All of it made sense.

However, Emma knew better than that now. Rebecca could only know how Emma knew if Sutton told her sometimes after her fight with Rebecca and her confession to her. Now, either one or both of them was pulling an act. What was important was to know who. Emma was about to find out.

"I so regret what I've done, if only you knew. I am willing to do anything for her to give me a second chance to make it up to her. I so badly wanted her, want her in my life, want to be her mother" she heard Rebecca said.

Emma wanted to be moved. Rebecca cannot possibly know she was there, what she is saying now had to be genuine. Emma wanted it to be. But, you never know... She kept listening, the only thing she could do for now. She heard Jordan say Rebecca was a mother to him, how sweet ! She heard Rebecca talking about Kristin. Don't they dare speak bad about her !

"I wouldn't even forgive myself, how would she ?" Emma then heard Rebecca say.

Emma was interesting. Yes, how would she forgive her according to you, Jordan ?

"What you did was not that horrible" Jordan said sounding hopeful.

Well, put yourself in her shoes for a couple of days, Jordan and we'll talk about it.

"How's that ?" she asked confused." She was looking for me, I knew who she was, and yet I lied to her face but told Sutton like I prefered her twin sister over her. Hell, I went as far as comploting with her !

Waouh, she knew what she blame Rebecca for but hearing her saying it aloud was even more hurtful. She did not herself if she will forgive her, and if yes, how. For sure, she could not stand there any longer. She had to confront Rebecca once and for all. She entered the house quietly and decided to wait the proper moment to make Jordan and Rebecca aware of her presence.

"...Besides, what have you done..."

"that I haven't" said an unsecure voice.

Both Jordan and Rebecca turned around to see Emma standing in the doorway.

Well, it did not take long.


	5. Chapter 5

Kristin Mercer opened the door only to find her two daughters acting strangely. The hand on the doorknob, she opened her mouth. She looked like she wanted to say something. But she did not and raised an eyebrow instead.

"Are you girls alright ?", Kristin asked concerned.

"Yes mom, don't you worry !" Laurel said in a fake smile.

She had just answered for them both as Emma did not look as she was ready to speak. She hoped their mother bought it, at least for now.

"Who did you say 'hide' to ?" Kristin went on not convinced.

"No one. Sutton and I were taking a trip down memory lane. We used to play hide and go seek together, remember. See, just sisters bonding", Laurel added almost too fast.

Or... not, she thought turning toward Emma who had not moved at all since Kristin went in.

"O...kay then !" Kristin said shaking her head.

She must have been lost in her thoughts for a few seconds.

"Well, dinner's ready. I have called you girls I don't know how many times but it seemed like you haven't heard me at all."

Emma finally looked up at Kristin.

"What have we having ?" She asked suddenly and out of nowhere.

"Chicken Parmesan. Is that okay with you Sutton ?" Kristin asked smiling and tilting her head.

"So... dad's here, right ? Does it mean... you changed up your mind ?" Emma asked as she lighted up smiling genuinely.

Sutton always seemed to light up when it came to her father, Kristin thought, more than she ever did when it came to her. This thought broke her heart a little. She also wondered why it was this way.

"Yes and yes I did", Kristin admitted.

She sounded like a guilty teenager. She looked that way too. A smile came across both her daughter's face.

"Don't you girls get your hopes up. Your father finally decided to tell me everything he was hiding from me. I will only hear him out. I am not saying I will forgive him".

"Okay", Emma said almost in a whisper while blinking from staring at Kristin.

In fact, Kristin and Emma stared at each other for a few seconds. To say the truth, Kristin was concerned about her daughter. She looked so vulnerable. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Mom ?" Emma asked suddenly said breaking the eye contact.

"Yes, sweetheart ?" Kristin asked surprised.

She had really no idea what Sutton could want from her.

"Could you give us a minute, please ?"

"...Sure, sure, sweetheart !" Kristin answered. She had been taken aback by the question. "I'll see you girls in a minute then", she finally said while closing the door.

Sutton went out of the closet in which she was hiding in. The twins stared at each other.

"We can't go back now..." Sutton stated uneasy.

"I guess not", Emma answered her in a similar tone before looking at her feet.

_Laurel and Sutton sitting awkwardly next to each other at the end of the bed. Laurel was staring at the wall in front of her, sitting up straight, her hands on her knees and Sutton was more casual, looking at her feet, her forearms on her lap._

_ "Thanks for texting me, for telling me Emma was confronting Rebecca today..." Sutton said out of the blue._

_ She was still looking at her feet._

_ "Well, you guys seemed like you had been on better terms these days and I thought she might need you after that not that she will ever admit out loud. I am guessing it is going to be pretty hard on her", Laurel answered._

_ She was still staring at the wall in front of her._

_ And within a few seconds there were just plain silence all over again._

_ "What about us ? Are we... good ?" Sutton asked after a little while turning to Laurel._

_ "You tell me !" snapped Laurel._

_[...]_

_Emma slammed the front door shut. She entered the room she shared with Sutton without further notice of what or who surrounded her and threw her handbag on the bed. Laurel caught it in the air._

_ "Easy", she said joking._

_ Emma let out a scream while putting her hand on her heart._

_ "God Laurel, you scared...", she began turning to face her sister._

_ Emma did not expect to find her in the room._

_ "Aaah !" Emma screamed again._

_ Nor did she expect to find Sutton._

_ "Told ya ! Have you seen someone scare so easily ?", Sutton said to Laurel in a laugh while turning herself toward her and raising her hand in the air. _

_ The two of them high-fived and Laurel even smiled slightly._

_ "I see you two did work it out" Emma stated._

_ Laurel and Sutton shared a knowing smile and winked at each other._

_ "I cant' say the same for me..." Emma carried on._

_ A few tears ran down her cheeks. She was at breaking point. She just had a tough conversation with Rebecca and she about to have a life-changing one with Kristin. She was not ready for this. Her sisters noticed it and rose to their feet instantaneously._

_ Sutton hugged Emma quickly and pulled back to take her hand. Laurel rubbed Emma's back and put one of her lock of hair back behind her._

_ "What happened ?" asked Laurel concerned._

_ Emma did not answer right away, she tried to compose herself before doing so. In the meantime, they heard someone coming down their way._

_ "One of you hide" said Laurel out of fear._

_ Emma was lost in her thoughts so Sutton headed towards the closet._

_ "Are you girls alright ?", Kristin asked concerned._

"We can't go back now..." Sutton stated uneasy.

"I guess not"; Emma answered her in a similar tone before looking at her feet.

"So, who should go in there with us ?" Lauren asked waving her hand before her two sisters' eyes.

I was a pretty damn question.

"Sutton", Emma said almost immediately, "just like we decided back at the cabin before Alec fell of that roof top."

"Or before someone pushed him." Sutton said innocently looking at the ceiling. "Come on, like the guy fall by himself with everything that is happening these days..."

"Why was he even doing up there ? How is he doing by the way ? " Laurel asked.

"If you must know, I don't give a damn. If you ask me, he might as well be rotting in hell, right now, may he be Madd's father or not" Emma snapped right away.

Her sisters' eyes widened.

"Anyway", she went on.

She turned to Sutton, took both her hands in hers and stared at her.

"As I told you before I am gonna go in hiding until you tell me to come forward whenever... if ever Kristin wants to meet me..."

"..."

"I know what you're gonna say and don't. For what it worth, I lied so much to her that she might throw both of us out", Emma said.

Sutton and her began to laugh while they still stared at each other. They both burst into laughter at the same time.

"Now go !" Emma finally said pushing her sister toward the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma had told Sutton twice she would go in hiding until she tell her to come forward whenever... if ever Kristin wanted to meet her. If ever... That is why she was still here in the house, in the room she shared with her twin. She could not but listen to this conversation, hear Kristin's reaction. She could not wait for someone to tell her what had happened, she could not wait to know if Kristin wanted to meet her. She wanted to be there, if ever...

She would respect her promise to Sutton and leave unnoticed eventually afterwards. It would not be the first time.

"Sutton why did you change", Kristin asked very much surprised "... and what happened to your hair ?" she carried even more surprised on as she realized.

"Damn it" Emma thought to herself from where she was hiding. They have not quite thought about that.

Both Sutton and Laurel had their eyes wide open, they remained still and speechless.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about tonight, ho... Kristin" Ted then answered.

Both girls finally moved. As they were about to part ways to seat, Laurel whispered in Sutton's hear "Damn it, we did not think about that".

"She is gonna find out anyway, we would only have lost some more time", Sutton retorted in her whisper.

"The conversation would have begun more smoothly", Laurel ended bitterly in a fake smile.

Neither Kristin nor Ted noticed the exchange as they were focused on one another. The girls sat and Kristin did not seem to want to let it go.

"Why everything does have to do with Sutton's clothes and hairstyle ?" Kristin carried on, almost angry.

"Swee... Kristin, seat please, I am going to explain everything". Ted told her.

"O-okay".

The way Ted had looked at her convince her to seat without much fuss.

"Kristin, you I have something to tell you. It's huge. But before I do, I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you and that I love you. This is the truth. I never lied about that".

Kristin looked away. She could not bear his words and their meaning. Not after everything he has done. She wiped away a tear at the corner of her eye. Seeing Kristin did not protest, Ted carried on.

"...I am telling you that now because you won't probably want to hear it when I am done..."

Laurel smiled. It reminded her of something.

"I don't even want to hear it now ! " Kristin snapped turning herself to face him and looked him right in the eyes. Even though it meant letting him see her tears.

Everyone stared at the last dish she just put on the table but no one moved to help themselves.

"Now, you're scaring me !", Kristin said suddenly, "Tell me already !".

At least, she was not angry anymore.

"I am Sutton's birth father", Ted began.

"How ?" Kristin just asked taken aback by the statement.

Nothing else seemed to matter. She simply wanted to know how it was possible. Until then, it was not real to hear, merely a lie... like many others.

"Rebecca got pregnant", he just stated as if it explained everything.

"No... no !", Kristin mouthed as no sound seemed to be able to come out of her mouth while she said no with her head.

"My baby ? My Sutton ? That woman's daughter ? No, no way !" She carried on.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Mom, you're my mother" Sutton said.

She stretch her harm to put her hand on her hers to comfort her. Kristin looked at her daughter.

Her eyes were filled with love. She looked as though she was going to cry herself. They remained silent for a few seconds.

"Rebecca is not. I have been around her long enough to figure that out. She may have given birth to me but she is not my mother. She does not act like it, she deceived me so much."

It was now Sutton's turn to wipe away a tear at the corner of her eyes.

"You, on the contrary, you took care of me, you brought me up, you've always been there for me...", she paused "you've always loved me, no matter what. I know that now".

Kristin almost jumped out of her chair and hug Sutton tight.

"Ooh, of course I did, sweetie ! " she whispers.

"There is something else...", Ted began causing his wife and his daughter to break their hug apart.

"What now ?" Kristin said while doing so, a few tears on her face.

"Rebecca gave birth to twins... Sutton has a twin sister."

"You think ?", Kristin snapped, "I guess I figured that out by myself !".

No one was talking. They never knew Kristin to be like that. Sure, she was becoming more and more like it these days – who to blame ? - but never that much. They did not know how to react and just stared at her to see what she was going to do next.

"So, who is she ? Where is she ? Why didn't we adopt her but only Sutton ?", Kristin say suddenly in a single breath.

It was the way she coped. She asked questions they did not expect her to be asking... At least now. Not when, there were more important matters to her. But, It was who Kristin was. She cared about others before herself.

Laurel, Sutton and Ted looked at each other. Who should speak ?

"Her name's Emma", Laurel began as she lighted up. "She is amazing, mom, you'll see !".

"She is...", began Sutton.

Sutton was looking toward her room and nodded in a smile.

"Right here" Emma said going out of her hiding place.

She remained still and speechless. She was waiting for Kristin's much awaited reaction. Kristin also was speechless. Emma here, looked very much like Sutton. Well, it was only natural for twins sisters but still it was uncanny. She could not tell them apart if she did not know already who was who.

"Come here !" Kristin then just said opening her arms to Emma. Tears began to fall down her cheeks again.

Emma lighted up and jumped into Kristin's arms with few tears of her own.

"C'mon, take a seat' Kristin told her in a smile while she watched her as she was doing as she was told.

"Wait, wait", Kristin said right after, "It is you I saw in Sutton's room earlier with Laurel... These are the same clothes and your hair... Sutton did not change, did she ?"

Emma looked down, guilty, before she looked up at Kristin and nodded.

"Yes, it was me", Emma said in a small voice.

"But, you acted like you were Sutton back there. You did not even flinch when I called you that way..."

"Mom, I can explain", Sutton intervened.

"Hell yeah, you'd better !"

"Kristin, calm down. We wanted to introduce Emma to you, tonight. You must have caught them off guard back there. Sutton was probably the first to hide as you could not see them together, not yet", Ted explain calmly.

"You do not tell me to calm down !", Kristin answered him angrily.

"Dad, no !" Emma began

"We said no more lies, remember" Sutton finished.

"What is going on here ?! You've all met her ?", Kristin asked.

She turned to her husband and daughters. They all looked down, guilty.

"Laurel, you too ?" Kristin asked surprised.

Her daughter nodded.

"Why am I the last ? Kristin asked half furious and half curious.

"But I only found out a couple of days ago back when I was in the hospital. I actually followed Sutton because I suspected Emma existed", Laurel said for herself.

"And I found out about Emma the day they found Theresa in the pool although I did knew about Sutton being mine when I brought her home...".

"We will talk about that later !" Kristin cut him off angrily.

At least there would be a later.

"But that does not answer my questions Ted ! Why am I the last to meet her ? What is going on here ?!" She carried on with the same tone.

"Actually, mo..., Kristin you're the second member of this family I met after Sutton and before Laurel and da... Ted", said suddenly Emma rather quiet until then.

Kristin offered her a confused face enough to ask her to explain without saying a word.

"Sutton found me few months ago. When my pervy foster brother set me up and said I was stealing I had no other option but to run away and no one else in the world but her. She said I could come".

"Of course", Kristin said almost in whisper while taking one of her hand in hers like Sutton did with her earlier.

"It was back when you guys did not want to tell me anything about my birth parents or when you did it was only a bunch of lies", Sutton began, "I began to search all my answers by myself and along the way, I found out about Emma", Sutton explained, " I was so angry with you I thought you hid her from me. I know now it's not true". I had this lead on my birth mother leading to L.A and Emma needed a place to stay. I know you would freak out and never let me go so I asked Emma to switch places for a couple of days so she could have a break and a better life for a couple of days and I left".

"I was the day, da... Ted asked me who I was and what I had done with is daughter", Emma carried on.

"Wait wait, you're telling me that you left for Los Angeles on you own," Kristin said while turning to Sutton, " And you stood in for Sutton for a couple of days", she said while turning to Emma.

"Actually...", Sutton and Emma said at the same time bitting their lip.

"I took longer than I expected it would...", Sutton began.

"And I had to act as if I was Sutton for a while longer...", Emma carried on.

"How much longer ?", Kristin asked afraid.

"Well, basically since that day I told you about until today it has almost been only me except for a few times", Emma answered while tilting her head, anxiety all over her face.

"And I did not even notice my baby was gone..." Kristin said almost in a whisper taken aback by Emma's statement. She seemed a bit off.

"Are you two insane ?" Kristin then shouted suddenly at the two of them angrily.

"It is not what you think, mom, it was not only me being the selfish little brat that I am..."

"How dare you call me mom after you left like that when you could be in huge danger and never thought about how I would have worried sick about you if I ever found out. What for ? Your birth parents ? Weren't we enough ?!"

"It is what I have been trying to tell you. It is bigger than that.. Somebody did not want to truth of the twins to get out. We couldn't tell you. Derek Rodgers, Theresa, it is all connected. They knew and they died", Sutton answered her mother".

"I don't want to know anything more about it for now. I need to be alone. The four of you stay there if you want, I don't care anymore", Kristin told her family as angry as she had been almost all night long.

"Where are the keys to the cabin ?", She then asked after a few minutes of silence when she could not find them.

Emma handed them to her.

"Why do you have them ?" Kristin asked raising her eyebrows.

"…" Emma began but was soon cut off.

"Never mind, I don't want to know. Ted, give me the key to your room at the club".

He did not protest, I knew it was no us, and he handed her the key she asked for. The look she gave him was also pretty dissuasive. At least, they knew where she was going to be and they knew she would be safe and wouldn't have to worry for her. She was even still willing to hear them out, someday...

Kristin was smart and strong according to her daughter. And, a strong and smart woman would walk away from that according to Emma. Indeed, Kristin was smart and strong, probably rather smart than strong at the moment and did walk from that.

She left Emma behind in tears. She had lost two mothers in a day.


End file.
